


拼床

by laughingtothemoon, TigerPrawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtothemoon/pseuds/laughingtothemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Will，Hannibal，Jimmy和Zeller被派到一个鸟不拉屎的地方出外勤，当地的小旅店订房系统出了问题，导致4人只剩下2个房间。Omega Will不得不跟Alpha Hannibal睡一间。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trope: Sharing A Bed (Hannigram)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178178) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



“你要进入发情期了吗？”Jack Crawford的语气沮丧而又恼怒。像他这样事业有成的beta，往往觉得天底下没有自己处理不了的事。他似乎从没意识到，某些事他显然没能搞定，比如，身为BAU的一把手却不得不依靠一个状态不稳定的Omega帮着破案。

“那不是重点。”Will咬着牙挤出这么一句，接着电话里便一片死寂，直到他叹了口气，回答Jack的问题。“我没在发情，没有快要发情，我的发情期还没到时候。但这些都不是重点。重点是不行。你得给旅馆打电话把这事解决。“

”Will，你必须将就一下了。事已至此，不管你愿意不愿意。“  
”我不想——“  
”Will！” 电话里一声咆哮，警告他不要再说没用的了。“我们打过电话了，旅馆方面搞砸了，今晚他们就只剩两间客房。要解决也只能明天。所以，Lecter，Zeller还是Price，你选一个吧。”

Will含糊不清地抱怨了几句，挂了电话。

来的一路上Jimmy的嘴就没闲着，Will听得耳朵都起茧子了。他觉得今天绝对已经受够了Jimmy Price。Zeller一向跟他八字不合，Will可不想跟他呆一整晚，想想都头疼。他跟Lecter的话至少还算相处融洽。但Lecter的问题在于，他是四人中唯一的一个alpha。派他出来是为了协助当地警方分析连环杀手的犯罪心理。他为人风趣，事业有成，富有魅力，是个理想的alpha。

面对这可笑的局面，Will发出无奈的呻吟，转身走回旅店那个小得可怜的前厅。Jimmy和Zeller满怀期待地抬起头望着他。Lecter审视着古董书架上几本沾满灰尘的旧书。。Will摇摇头，告诉大家这个坏消息。”今天杰克无能为力。“

Jimmy叹了口气，不置可否，Zeller耸了耸肩。Lecter毫无反应。还没等Will触及谁跟谁睡的敏感问题，Jimmy一拍Zeller后背，“你去把行李拿来，我去把案情记录上传到笔记本电脑。既然要一起耗一晚上，至少可以理一理线索。“  
这两个人一向共同出入犯罪现场，估计以前也合住过。Will忽然开始觉得自己像个傻逼。为这件事心烦的是不是从头到尾就只有他自己？？

Brian拎回来一个提包还有他自己的背包。Jimmy拎起脚边的电脑包，从前台拿起一串钥匙，跟着Zeller走上了楼梯。

Will使劲咽了一下，好像就能把难题给咽下去似的，估计吞咽的声音还挺大，因为Lecter转过头来冲他安抚地笑了笑。Will知道自己一定是一脸心烦意乱的表情。他一向不擅长与人相处，尤其是硬凑在一起的时候，他很难关闭自己不受他人影响。共情能力是一项诅咒，恐惧就是他付出的代价。

”没关系，Will，我可以睡车里。“ Hannibal已然开始拎自己的行李，Will瞬间觉得糟透了。FBI提供的那辆SUV，一路上连开几个小时已经糟蹋的不像样，绝对不舒服。他不想害任何人睡车里。

”不行，我怎么能让你睡车里。。。“  
”没事，是我自愿的。一点不麻烦。“ Lecter拎着包朝门外走去。

“Oh，god no，等等。” Will脱口而出。他觉得无比尴尬而且蠢透了。“我不是，呃，不是因为你是个alpha就。。。我只是。。。只是不太善于跟别人相处，我—“  
”不用介意，我理解。“ Hannibal安慰道。”我们一起心理诊疗那么多次了，我基本了解你——“ alpha停顿了下，露出一个温暖的笑容，“Will，真的，别想那么多。”

Doctor人这么好，Will更过意不去了。他觉得自己太蠢。刚才说的真是废话，以Hannibal对他的了解，还能不知道他什么德行么。。。而且Hannibal看起来为人正直，绝对不可能利用他的弱点占他便宜，非礼他。。。。

Will咽了下口水，两颊发烫，赶紧扫除脑子的出现的画面，真不知道从哪儿冒出来的这种画面。

“好吧。跟我待在一起肯定不会太舒服，不过，呃，我愿意合住一间，Doctor。”

Lecter的笑容温暖而真诚。Will顿时有点喘不过气，但愿alpha没注意到。

“Oh 拜托了Will，我们既然都要合住了，你应该叫我Hannbal了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

一进房间，Will就没忍住骂了出来，然后难为情地看了医生一眼。屋内陈设过时，空气中一股灰土味，但这些都不是问题。问题是，只有一张双人床，摆在靠窗的位置。如果他们俩睡一张床，必然有一个人要睡里边。

Will半是沮丧半是尴尬，脸已经烧得发烫。他赶紧关上房门，一方面转移尴尬，一方面避免被走廊路过的什么人看到。

“Oh。” Hannibal就说了这么一句。他风度翩翩地走到床边，把包放下，然后环视了一下房间，唯独没有看Will。对此Will很是感激，他觉得Lecter故意避免看他，是不想让他更尴尬。最终，Hannibal走到屋角的一张扶手椅旁，压了压椅子上的坐垫。他皱了下眉，但只有短短一瞬，随后马上直起了身子。

“我可以睡椅子。一会我让前台再给我拿一条毯子来。”

Will石化了，他用手抚过自己发烫的脸，希望地上能裂条缝把自己吞进去算了。让我们一本正经的好医生睡椅子？如果Will不把床让出来，或者不表示自己不介意挤一张，医生会不是觉得他粗鲁的令人发指？他不想在Hannibal这么有风度的人面前表现得像个混蛋。

“你可以，呃，睡床。” Will终于不再用手捂着脸，但仍然不敢直视Lecter。于是，他目光坚定地看着床。

“Will，我真的没事。我不想让你觉得不舒服。置身我们当前这种状况，作为alpha，我觉得我有义务——”

Will终于直视Lecter了，目光尖锐，他打断医生的话：“喔，喔，什么？少跟我说这种屁话！我不是什么。。他妈的什么脆弱的。。。我没想到。。。我没想到经过这么多次诊疗，居然你也。。。你居然这么看我。。。好像我是个弱不禁风的小omega，没有alpha照料就不能活了！我他妈的能解决好问题！我们两个就合睡这一张床。不就一晚。大家都是成年人，我就不信晚上偶尔脚碰到一下就能世界末日了！”

Will气的冒火，随时准备继续来一段宣言，但Lecter点了点头，显得很愧疚。

“当然，Will，你说的对，我向你道歉。只要你觉得OK，我怎么都行。就像你说的，我们肯定能凑合过一晚。“

***********************************************************  
当初刚一收到杰克通知让他跟这一车学究出来跑外勤的时候，Will就往行李包里塞了威士忌。不是说他对谁有意见，但跟人相处对他来说太难，尤其是连续几个小时困在一辆车里在公路上跑。他路上试着睡觉，但Jimmy一个劲跟他说话。他后来干脆装睡，Jimmy照说不误。一路下来，Will对Jimmy双胞胎兄弟的了解程度已经超过了对自己家族任何一个成员。  
此刻如果他是一个人在房间，门一关他就该把酒拿出来喝了。一边喝一边看卷宗。没准他还真就坐在椅子上，喝着喝着睡过去了。

躺在床上才发现这床比他意识到的还小，尤其另一半还躺着他的心理医生。非正式心理医生。Will有一种朝背后的热源贴近的冲动，他强行把这种冲动压制下去。同时还要压制另外一种冲动：跳下床，把威士忌拿出来猛灌一口的冲动。

他上床前已经喝了一杯了，还给Hannibal也倒了一杯。两个人客客气气地坐着喝了一会酒，Hannibal坐在椅子上，Will坐在床沿。等到气氛回复正常（如果说这种处境下还能有什么正常气氛可言的话），时间已经不早了。明天要早起，所以Will就先去洗漱了。他洗完脸刷完牙，犹豫了一下，把衣服脱到只剩t恤和短裤。他没带整套的睡衣，想带也没有，一个天天做噩梦盗汗的人要那玩意有什么意义。。。

想到这点，他忽然感到一阵神经衰弱。强迫自己又退回洗手间，他深吸了一口气，”呃，我之前跟你聊过，我做梦。。。我。。我晚上总睡不好。我想提醒你一下。。。我可能会。。。躁狂。。。盗汗。。。。

Hannibal一直很理解他。很好，给他支持而非居高临下的庇护。他说Will睡里边挨着墙会更舒服些。他没说因为omega们都喜欢那样，虽然是事实，但Will还是不希望听人说出来。Will同意了睡里边。现在，被困在冰冷的墙和一具轻缓呼吸着，散发出温暖怡人气味的身体之间，他一点也没觉得舒服。

由于工作，他每天接触很多alpha。年少无知的时候，他也跟几个alpha上过床。但从没像现在这样迫切，迫切的性冲动。关灯前，他看到医生把床罩扯开的时候睡衣向上牵动，露出了毛茸茸的胸口。那一刻他意识到，体内有一种无法抗拒的吸引，而且已经潜伏了有些时日了。

伴随这种迫切的渴望，还有深深根植在每个omega期待———什么时候找一个伴侣？什么时候被标记？什么时候要孩子？肯定还不止一个孩子。他不是不想要这些东西，但他是个有事业的omega，这些对他来说不占首要地位。这一点不会改变，就算睡在Doctor Hannibal Lecter身边也不会改变（你就骗自己吧卷毛）。至少精神层面不会，但生理层面。。。。。他只想向贴向身后的怀抱，想被搂在怀里。他已经制止自己两次了，肌肉紧张，口干舌燥。简直不敢睡着。

他在床上小心翼翼地扭头看了一眼衣橱上的电子钟，快3点了。

他不爽得简直想哭。浑身哪儿都疼，然后明天他还得精疲力竭地跑一天案子，等案子了结他还得坐着那辆该死的SUV返程，全程忍受Jimmy滔滔不绝的废话，Zeller的冷淡，还有该死的Hannibal Lecter和他那该死的完美的颧骨。

Will一时失控发出一声怒喘，接着赶紧伸手去捂自己的嘴，结果反而因为造成空气的爆破发出了更大声响。他一动不动地挺了一分钟，肌肉从酸痛转为剧痛。但Lecter没什么动静。

Will悄悄地在床上又移动了几下，让自己尽可能紧贴着墙，双眼紧闭，试图用胡思乱想逼自己忽略身边的alpha释放出来的令人安心的气息。


	2. Chapter 2

Will醒过来时面带笑容。  
他不知道上次睡得这么香，醒过来觉得一身轻松，神清气爽是什么时候了。全身都仿佛跟床融为一体。甚至最近去钓鱼时脖子扭到的那根筋造成的钝痛都缓解了。

可能是床垫的缘故？他得去跟前台打听下这家旅店从哪儿买的床垫。

直到他打了个哈欠，开始伸懒腰，Will才忽然想起他昨晚是跟自己的心理医生合睡一张床。他想起了半夜辗转反侧时浑身上下的肌肉疼痛。这时，Lecter在他身边动了动，贴着他的背。

Will正被Hannibal Lecter从后面搂着。

一瞬间，他同时产生了两种欲望，一方面想从床上跳下去，一方面，想要满足地向后靠。结果他哪样也没做。相反，他因为感觉到身后Lecter逐渐转醒时的移动而浑身僵直。这时候他才意识到，他的头枕在alpha一条手臂上，alpha的另一只手停留在他的臀部，并且随着医生醒过来，那只手开始一路向上摸。不知怎么的钻到了Will的T恤下面，估计是他晚上翻身的时候衣服被动作扯起来了吧。。。。（这个傻孩子）

Lector发出一声带着睡意的满足的低哼，一边把脸贴向Will颈弯。他摸在Will胸口的那只手轻轻用力，把Will严丝合缝地贴向自己。Will能够清楚地感觉到医生的晨勃正完美地贴合着自己的臀缝。

Will比刚才更僵硬了，心脏简直要冲破胸腔，皮肤炽热如火烧，尴尬的满脸通红。

Lecter肯定也意识到了，因为忽然他也变得身体僵硬，一动不动了。

“Will？“  
Will不确定Hannibal喊他干啥，是确认床上的人是不是Will？还是询问到底发生了什么？不知道说什么，Will只好回答：”Doctor Lecter？“ 他的嗓音比他正常时尖利了一些。但自己念出Hannibal名字的一瞬，Hannibal身体微弱的震颤不可能是幻觉吧？还是说只是自己一厢情愿的胡思乱想。。。。

思考！要理性思考！不要一厢情愿想入非非。该死！

”我觉得我应该向你道歉，Will. 我不是有意触犯你私人空间的。“ 这几句话几乎是贴着他的脖子说出来的。

”哈—， 没，没事。我的意思是，我也不记得发生了什么。可能我睡着了以后不自觉向后滚到你怀里了吧。没什么大——“ Will越说越小声，他实在假装不出一切正产的轻松语气，尤其事实明明正相反，不但有，而且很”大“，硬硬地抵着他的臀。

Hannibal朝着他的后颈呼气的时候他感觉Hannibal的气息抖动了一下，但实在不能确定是不是自己的幻觉。呼出的空气让他皮肤上的汗毛都树了起来，他身体不禁一颤。  
”也许我们应该准备一下了；今天还要跟当地警方会面。。。“ Lecter突然收声，同时Will感觉到alpha抵着自己的坚挺扭动了一下。”Will，抱歉。。。我。。。”

“呃，没，没关系，，，晨勃么，是吧？“ Will试图挤出一声轻笑，听起来反倒像是他快被人勒死了。某种意义上说，倒也真是反映了他现在的感受。

医生再次微微移动了下身体，Will感觉到自己的性器也开始有反应了。更糟糕的是，医生抚在Will胸口的那只体温过高的手，之前明明明静止，现在也开始舒展。

Will发出一声既像呻吟，又像哀鸣的高叫。他皮肤泛红，脸和脖子像着了火，温度高的发烫，Hannibal的手就摸在他身上，估计也感到了他皮肤的高温，想到这里，威尔更加脸红。他但求地上裂开一条缝，让自己掉进去算了。他简直丢人到家了。

”不是。。。我不是因为你是alpha所以对你起反应。。。“Will一开口就知道自己说的话听起来多蠢了。”Oh god. Fuck, 我就是。。。“ Will伸出双手揉搓自己的脸颊，好像擦一擦就能让满脸的红晕消失似的，结果适得其反，这个动作导致他更进一步向后贴向医生。

”我懂的，Will。“ 这几个词完全是压着他后颈吐出的低语，Will跟着发抖。”你不是。。。我从不认为你是那种典型的omega，我对你。。我。。。“

Hannibal没有把话说完，但Will能确定Hannibal的呼吸离自己的皮肤越贴越近。说出最后一个字的时候，Hannibal的嘴唇贴上了will的后颈，Will顿时呼吸一滞。。

“等一下！” 在感觉到嘴唇吻上他皮肤的那一瞬，Will一声大喊。两个人同时停住了，只能听到彼此错落的呼吸声。

Will的思绪像陀螺一样疯狂运转。他们俩到底在干什么？这时他的想象力占了上风，在脑内给他呈现出接下来将会发生的画面。他能够想象alpha抚摸他，吻遍他的全身，能想象到alpha在他体内成结的美妙感觉。

Will瞬间困惑了。他不知道自己的手怎么就不受控制的握住了Lecter的手，并引导他顺着自己的胸口移动到涨得生疼的器官上。当医生的手包裹住他的器官轻轻抚慰的时候，两人不约而同一起呻吟出声。过了一会，alpha开始贴着他的身体摩擦，Will不知道隔着一层薄薄的衣物，alpha有没有感觉到自己已经多么湿热。

他用力把身体向后推，当Lecter在他脖子上的腺体处摩蹭的时候，Will忍不住发出满足的呜咽声，那块皮肤最终会被标记。想到这里，Will的性器越发抽紧。Lecter开始吮咬他颈部的皮肤，同时一只手越过腰线开始缓慢，规律的抚慰Will的灼热的性器。

Will体内已经如此湿热，他忍不住想象Lecter简直不用费什么麻烦就可以直接进入他。而且他渴望那样。上帝啊，他太渴望了！

Lecter绝对是个完美的alpha，而且令人难以置信地至今单身。经管如此，Will之前一直试图否定自己对Lecter日益增长的感情，想把一切都归咎为可笑的omegan生物本能。

现在他重新思考这一切，他知道自己一直在逃避真相，那就是：他爱上这个alpha了。只需要一只灼热的手，加上自己灼热的坚挺，就让他最终认清了真相。

Will呻吟着，他渴望更多。他想要一切。他已经如此接近高潮了。他想让自己高潮，他想要让doctor高潮。他想让doctor的精液喷洒在自己身上，这样自己一个星期都会带着他的气味。再也不要否定自己的omega天性了，他要彻底接纳自我，对他的alpha宣布所有权。他希望他的alpha在自己体内一次又一次成结，直到两个人都被榨干。他的脑海里被这些纷乱的画面充满，皮肤变得格外敏感。Will又一次呼吸一滞。

“Oh，Doctor Lecter。。。”随着一声呻吟他呼出一口气。  
几乎来不及再次吸气，他发现自己已经被转成仰卧姿势，Lecter突然覆上他的身体，两个人紧贴在一起。医生的坚挺还被衣物束缚着，摩擦着他的。Will一声接一声地呻吟，仰头想要偷一个吻。带着点坏笑，Lecter拒绝了他的吻，而是迅速向下移动，把他的短裤拉低，让Will彻底袒露。  
当Lector灼热，潮湿的嘴唇包裹住他的性器时，Will觉得自己无法呼吸了。他是如此接近高潮，以至于发出了一声高声哀嚎，仿佛在提醒alpha自己快到极限了。他甚至能感觉到Lecter含着他微笑的时候嘴唇的弧度。

Lecter的手加快了动作，把Will的内衣彻底扯掉——衣料撕扯的声音混杂着呻吟和喘息。当Lector的舌头进入他隐秘部位的时候，Will身体弯成了一个弧度，手指紧紧抓住床单，直到身体彻底瘫软。

当医生加入两根手指，在他体内扩张并轻松找到前列腺的那一刻，omega哭喊着达到了高潮，喷射出灼热的精液。Lecter移开了手指，但继续用舌头持续刺激着Will敏感的部位，直到他的高潮结束，直到舔净每一滴蜜液。

Lecter回到Will的高度，把两人紧紧用在一起，精液在挤压在两个人的皮肤之间，终于不那么一本正经了。想到这几乎有些好笑。

Alpha终于给了Will一个吻。Will在Lecter的舌头上尝到了自己的味道。以前从没有哪个alpha这样照顾过他，他也从没如此性奋。。。。他的想象力一路领先于理智——工作早就忘到脑后去了。他们脱去剩余的衣物（话说薇薇不早就裸了么，这儿应该说的是老汉吧？），触摸，探索着彼此的身体。数个小时的欢愉过后，医生终于在他体内成结，在Will体内实现他至今最为猛烈的高潮。

他让思绪淹没于两个人的吻，淹没于当下。他们两个几乎吻得透不过气来。又过了好几分钟，Lecter总算找回点自制力，以一个嘴唇上的轻啄结束了这个长吻，他稍稍向退后了一点，凝望着Will的眼睛。

Will在Hannibal的凝视中，感觉到身体被极大的喜悦冲刷着，体会着种种从未体会过的感情。医生渴求他，超过这世上任何一个alpha对omega的渴求。Will喜欢这样。他笑了，Hannibal回给他一个撇向一侧的坏笑。  
“我想你现在真的应该喊我Hannibal了。”

***********************剩下这点是结尾，这边也贴一下，懒得回lofter的人在这看了就行了*********************************

Hannibal Lecter不觉得自己是个自负的人。知道自己圆满完成了一项工作，祝贺一下自己怎么能算是自负呢？他觉得自己顶多是比大多数人更精明，更机智一点。他认为自己不过是个知道想要什么并如何得到的人。

他想要Will Graham。

两个人之间的匹配无可否认。虽然Will的外表看不出来，但他们内心的恶魔近乎完美的一致。。完美到Hannibal有生以来第一次对一个omega产生了兴趣。找到如此相配的另一半，这种想法从一开始的兴趣，变成了沉迷。他知道Will那边只要放下防备接纳他，也会有同样的感情。然后他会帮Will Graham认清真正的自我，他会陪伴Will实现蜕变。

精明而智慧超群。同时还有钱到可以轻松包下一家旅店的所有客房，只留两间。毕竟，有时候即使是真爱也是需要一点助攻的。。。。


End file.
